


В аду синхронные переводчики — швейцарцы

by hew



Series: Синхронный перевод [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet, Communication, European Union, Gen, Language Barrier, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/pseuds/hew
Summary: Нации больше не могут разговаривать друг с другом ни на каких языках, кроме своих официальных. Поэтому многоязычным Канаде и Швейцарии приходится работать синхронными переводчиками на заседаниях ЕС. Но как они отреагируют на просьбу Италии перевести то, чего он не может сказать сам? (Original by Gramarye)





	В аду синхронные переводчики — швейцарцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Hell, the Simultaneous Translators Are Swiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192893) by [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/pseuds/Gramarye). 



> *Tabernac — здесь: черт подери (франко-квебекский диалект).
> 
> Читать на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5909935

Всю глубину отчаяния Италии Швейцария понял лишь тогда, когда того не отпугнули ни его строгий взгляд, ни любимая винтовка.

— Повторяю в последний раз, Italia, — процедил Швейцария сквозь сжатые зубы, прижав палец к курку, — я не стану переводить это для тебя.

Италия не обращал внимания на ствол винтовки, прижатый к его виску, и только сильнее сжал ногу Швейцарии.

— Ну пожалуйста, Svizzera? Эти слова так давно тяготят меня! Даже если я сам не могу сказать этих слов, я больше не вынесу ни дня, зная, что несчастный Germania не услышит этого, пускай и из чужих уст! — Его залитое слезами лицо олицетворяло саму муку во плоти.

— _Tabernac_ , Suisse, — пробормотал Канада, сняв очки и потерев переносицу, — просто переведи ему, что он хочет, и покончим с этим. А не то целый день придется слушать его нытье.

Швейцария грозно зыркнул на своего товарища по переводу. В усталой позе Канады читалось напряжение, свалившееся на них с тех самых пор, как начались «всеобщие проблемы с коммуникацией»: так нации называли неожиданную утрату общего языка. 

Если бы не помощь Канады и Швейцарии в качестве синхронных переводчиков и блюстителей порядка, заседания Евросоюза уже наверняка бы стали поводом для Третьей мировой. Но Швейцарии пришлось принять на себя всё бремя работы и со странами, которые не входили в Евросоюз и говорили на французском, немецком _или_ итальянском достаточно бегло, чтобы участвовать в переговорах. 

Бельгия и Люксембург помогали чем могли, но они не могли переводить и участвовать в собраниях одновременно. Большинство же других наций были одноязычными и помимо этого имели лишь минимальные разговорные навыки в их региональном языке или языке национального меньшинства. Напряжение росло, разочарование копилось… и Италия уже не в первый раз решил стать последней каплей в чаше терпения.

— Предлагаешь _выслушать_ его? — рявкнул Швейцария и ещё раз безуспешно попытался стряхнуть Италию со своей ноги. — Да его же не поймет никто, кроме _меня!_

Канада вздохнул и снова надел очки.

— Вот именно. Так может, выполнишь поскорее его просьбу, чтобы он помолчал хоть пять минут, м?

Резкий статический треск в наушниках заставил Канаду и Швейцарию поморщиться.

— Canada? Ты чего так долго?

Канада покрутил регулятор громкости и треск слегка утих.

— Всё в порядке, England! — торопливо ответил он, прикрыл микрофон рукой и снова перешел на французский. — Suisse, ей-богу, я целый месяц буду покупать тебе обед _и_ ужин, если ты переведешь для Allemagne сообщение Italie, пока он опять не расплакался.

— Подкупить меня пытаешься? — Возможность не платить за еду звучала заманчиво, но Швейцария отказывался сдаваться так легко. — Именно поэтому я ненавижу ввязываться в международную политику.

Италия тихо заскулил. Канада что-то пробормотал себе под нос на английском — хотя его интонация говорила сама за себя — а затем уставился на своего товарища по переводу взглядом, не терпящим возражений. 

— Послушай, пока мы не найдем решение получше, нам придется переводить, нравится нам это или нет. Знаю, вообще-то, нам обоим _необязательно_ здесь находится, и всё же мы здесь. А раз так, мы можем облегчить жизнь остальным. И если тебе от этого станет легче, то мне пришлось дополнительно переводить для France и Angleterre _вне_ собраний.

Канада выразительно поднял бровь, как бы говоря: «детали оставляю твоему воображению».

— Личная жизнь твоих бывших колонизаторов меня _не касается_ , — упрямо ответил Швейцария. — И я понятия не имею, как исключение для Italie—

— Suisse. — В голосе Канады зазвучала новая нота. Та, что заставила Швейцарию сглотнуть свои возражения. — Половина из нас больше не могут разговаривать с семьями, я уже молчу о соседях и друзьях. Мои дипломаты сообщают, что Ukraine плачет с того самого дня, как потеряла связь с Russie и Biélorussie. И если бы Amérique не ехал в Вашингтон через Вирджинию, когда начались эти проблемы, я, наверное, вообще не смог бы с ним разговаривать. Если повезет, то мы понимаем друг друга чуть лучше, чем через предложение. А каково было бы тебе, если ты бы вдруг не смог разговаривать с Liechtenstein?

Капли холодного пота скользнули по шее Швейцарии.

— Э-это никак—

— Italie просит совсем немногого, Suisse. — Уголок губ Канады приподнялся в усталой полуулыбке. — И сейчас ты — единственный, кто может дать ему это.

Швейцария убрал палец с курка винтовки; внутри него вспыхнула целая война противоречивых чувств. Скуление Италии стихло до еле слышного хныканья. Но почему-то теперь, когда он перестал плакать, Италия казался ещё более несчастным. Слушая его, Швейцария не мог не вспомнить, как плакала Лихтенштейн, когда узнала, что больше не может разговаривать с Венгрией и остальными нациями, которые не говорили по-немецки. Она пыталась скрыть свои слезы; он знал, как ей хотелось выглядеть сильной в его глазах — особенно, когда стало ясно, что ему придется переводить для их менее удачливых соседей. Но закрытые двери могли лишь приглушить её всхлипы в ночной тиши.

_Сейчас ты — единственный…_

Швейцарию охватил внезапный порыв: он перекинул винтовку через плечо и потянулся к микрофону. Канада тут же настроил его на частоту немецкого языка — и «случайно» нажал кнопку, которая позволила бы всем нациям услышать речь Швейцарии, независимо от их языковых настроек.

— Deutschland! — рявкнул Швейцария в микрофон. — У меня для тебя послание от Italien.

Немецкоязычные нации тут же повернулись в сторону Германии. Те, кто не говорил по-немецки, быстро последовали их примеру.

Германии стало неловко оттого, что все вдруг коллективно обратили на него внимание. Он взволнованно одернул воротничок рубашки и поправил свою гарнитуру.

— Schweiz, уверяю, т-тебе н-н-необязательно— 

Швейцария не дал ему закончить.

— Deutschland, у меня для тебя послание от Italien, и ты выслушаешь его, потому что повторять я _не_ собираюсь. — Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, а затем положил винтовку на колени и придвинул стул ближе к микрофону. — Italia, Germania слушает тебя, — сказал он, взглянув на Италию. В этот раз его голос прозвучал почти нежно. — Что ты хочешь ему сказать?

Не ожидая такой внезапной перемены тона от Швейцарии, Италия моргнул, и на мгновение страх на его лице сменился надеждой. Он отпустил ногу Швейцарии, сел и вытер рукавом слезы.

Во время этой паузы Канада незаметно нажал несколько переключателей на главной панели. Он вывел аудиотрансляцию из индивидуальных гарнитур наций Евросоюза на общую систему динамиков для всего зала собраний. 

Долгая тишина. Её нарушает дрожащий голос Италии:

— Я… я так скучаю по Germania.

— Я так скучаю по Deutschland. — Швейцария сидел в будке переводчика и не сводил глаз с маленького окошка, из которого открывался вид на зал и собравшиеся нации. — Продолжай, Italia, — пробормотал он, чуть повысив громкость микрофона. — Скажи ему то, что хочешь.

Италия сглотнул и кивнул.

— И я… может, это очередная моя глупость, как твердят многие, ведь я знаю, что я не должен скучать по нему: н-н-не тогда, когда могу видеть, касаться, слышать его, как всегда, но теперь… теперь всё иначе. Не тогда, когда я не могу—

— …когда я не могу понять, что говорит Deutschland, если он пытается обратиться ко мне. И как бы сильно я не старался, я никогда не думал, что буду скучать по тому, как он кричит на меня, если я засыпаю во время встречи, или капаю соусом на его новую рубашку, или слишком крепко пытаюсь обнять его на людях, но я скучаю по всему этому. И это больно.

Так продолжалось и дальше: Италия периодически запинался или терял слова в подавляемых всхлипах, а Швейцария старался перевести его речь так точно, как мог. Пока они говорили, Канада продолжал следить за настройками аудио. Его руки бегло передвигались между различными кнопками, чтобы передача звука оставалась ясной и непрерванной помехами.

— …и я думаю, что Germania тоже больно, потому что иногда я вижу, как он смотрит на меня, и он выглядит таким одиноким и усталым, что мне хочется заплакать. Но от этого мне не становится лучше, всё остается прежним, поэтому—

— …поэтому я решил, что я должен кое-что сказать Deutschland, пускай и чужими устами.

Собравшиеся застыли в своих креслах, боясь вздохнуть слишком громко и пропустить хоть одно слово из этого послания. Немецкоязычные нации уже и не пытались скрывать свои эмоции. Бельгия прикрыла свои беззвучные всхлипы рукой, Люксембург приобнял её в молчаливом сострадании. И даже обычно сдержанный Австрия снял очки, откинул голову назад и непрестанно моргал, уставившись в потолок. Нации, которые не понимали ни слова, улыбались дрожащими улыбками, пока слушали душераздирающее бормотание Италии и тихий, но не менее чувственный перевод Швейцарии.

(Только Канада, глядя на всех из будки переводчика, заметил, как Франция взял за руку Англию, и как в этот раз Англия не попытался отмахнуться от публичного проявления привязанности. Вместо этого он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Франции так крепко, что у них побелели костяшки).

Глаза Германии были закрыты. Он опирался лбом на сплетенные в замок руки. Никто не мог понять, что выражает его лицо.

Никто не был уверен, что хочет это понять.

Но Италия всё говорил и говорил, и не нужно было знать итальянский, чтобы услышать улыбку в его голосе, которой удавалось пробиться сквозь слёзы.

— Я знаю, что однажды все мы снова сможем говорить друг с другом, как раньше, я уверен в этом; но Germania, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: даже если сейчас ты не можешь понять меня, когда я говорю «я люблю тебя» на своем языке, это ничуть не меняет моих чувств к тебе. Поэтому, Germania, я не хочу, чтобы ты грустил и волновался о своем Italia, ладно? Ведь пока Germania знает, что я люблю его—

— …я буду счастлив, — закончил Швейцария через секунду после того, как умолк Италия.

Позади них, Канада нервно выдохнул и выключил передачу звука по динамикам.

Швейцария откинулся на спинку стула, подальше от микрофона, и сжал руки, чтобы они не дрожали. Он уже собирался повернуться к Италии и резко напомнить о том, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он согласился на подобное — неважно, ради Италии или кого-то ещё — но в этот момент Италия так крепко обнял Швейцарию, что тот чуть не задохнулся.

— Спасибо тебе, Svizzera, — прошептал он в шею Швейцарии. — О, Svizzera, спасибо тебе огромное.

Учитывая, что его руки были прижаты к бокам, а винтовка всё ещё покоилась на коленях, вариантов ответа у Швейцарии оставалось не так много. В конце концов, он решил просто неловко похлопать Италию по ближайшей части его руки, до которой смог дотянуться.

— Иди на свое место, Italia, — сказал он. Его голос был едва громче шепота, хотя он убедил себя, что ему просто стало трудно дышать в объятиях Италии. — Пора начинать собрание.

Италия кивнул. На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание. Он отпустил Швейцарию, присел на корточки, вытер лицо уже и так насквозь промокшим рукавом, а потом поднялся на ноги. Он стеснительно кивнул Канаде в знак благодарности. Тот ответил на кивок ухмылкой и помахал Италии рукой на прощание. Италия одарил Швейцарию ослепительной улыбкой, а затем развернулся и пошел к лестнице, ведущей вниз, к залу собраний.

Когда Италия убежал, Канада положил руку на плечо Швейцарии. 

— Это было очаровательно, Suisse.

Швейцария смахнул его руку и сел нарочито прямо, всем своим видом показывая, как он занят разглаживанием складок на своей одежде, которую помял Италия.

— Это, — упрямо произнес он, не глядя на Канаду, — была пустая трата времени.

Лицо Канады поникло. За его исчезнувшей ухмылкой снова показался усталый изгиб рта, который в последнее время стал его характерной чертой. Чтобы скрыть свое разочарование, он потянулся к очкам: будто бы для того, чтобы снять их и протереть, пока не началась встреча и им со Швейцарией не пришлось сосредоточиться на работе. Но пальцы Канады едва коснулись оправы, когда его внимание привлекло внезапное смятение в зале собраний.

Половина наций вскочили, а остальные оперлись руками о свои столы и вытягивали шеи, чтобы получше разглядеть происходящее. Дверь в зал собраний безудержно раскачивалась на петлях — её открыли с такой силой, что повредился механизм. Причина поломки была очевидна, потому что Италия тут же рванул через всю комнату прямо в объятия Германии.

Они стояли вдвоем у стола Германии и обнимали друг друга так, будто кроме них вокруг них не было никого, — во всей комнате и в целом мире. Германия прижался лицом к макушке Италии, его широкие плечи подрагивали, а руки Италии круговыми движениями успокаивающе растирали его спину. К ним никто не подходил; никто не хотел нарушить волшебство этого хрупкого момента, которое возвышалось над любыми словами.

Канада прикусил нижнюю губу и сглотнул тяжелый комок в горле. Его так заворожила эта сцена, что, когда он услышал голос Швейцарии, то поначалу не разобрал слов. Ему пришлось практически заставить себя обратить внимание на товарища.

— Что… что ты с-сказал? — с заиканием произнес он на языке, напоминавшем французский.

— Сказал, что это была пустая трата времени. — Швейцария бережно прислонил свою винтовку к столу и искоса взглянул на Канаду. Затем он снова посмотрел в окно, на зал собраний. — Любому дураку ясно, что такая любовь не нуждается в переводе.

***

Перевод примечания автора:

Написано на Hetalia anon-meme по заявке, где нации вдруг сталкиваются с языковыми барьерами, которые мешают им разговаривать друг с другом. В этой истории предполагается, что нации Хеталии раньше могли разговаривать и понимать друг друга без нужды в переводе, пока неожиданное (и намеренно неуточненное) происшествие не лишает их этой возможности, заставляя искать выход из этой ситуации. История разворачивается через полгода после этого происшествия.

Чтобы прояснить ситуацию (и, желательно, не наступать на минное поле под названием «языковая политика»), вот очень приблизительное описание того, как происходит общение между нациями в этом мире:

— Нации, у которых совпадают официальные языки, могут напрямую говорить друг с другом на этих языках: Швейцария и Канада (французский), Бельгия и Нидерланды (нидерландский/фламандский), и т. д.

— Нации, у которых не совпадают официальные языки, нуждаются в переводчике. Желательно, чтобы это была другая нация, у которой есть несколько официальных языков. Поэтому Швейцарии и Канаде и приходится заниматься переводом на этом собрании ЕС и в других местах (по крайней мере, Канаде).

— Нации, у которых юридически нет официального языка, говорят на фактически наиболее распространенном в их стране языке (например, Австралия — на английском, Германия — на немецком). На них распространяются всё те же правила и ограничения в общении.

— Нации, имеющие региональные языки и/или языки национальных меньшинств могут общаться с больши́ми затруднениями, с очень маленьким словарным запасом и высокой сложностью восприятия. Например, несмотря на то, что немецкий — язык национального меньшинства в Дании, Дании будет трудно общаться с нацией, чьей официальный язык —немецкий.

— Из-за того, что некоторые (но не все) штаты и территории США имеют официальные языки, другие нации воспринимают речь Америки как колеблющуюся между английским, испанским и гавайским (три языка с официальным статусом в различных частях США). Его собственный уровень восприятия тоже колеблется и не всегда совпадает с тем языком, на котором он говорит.

И хотя люди могут обходить языковые барьеры, прибегнув к интуиции и креативному мышлению, для наций всё иначе. Несмотря на то, что испанец мог бы на самом базовом уровне понять, скажем, итальянца или португальца, сам Испания не смог бы понять братьев-итальянцев или Португалию. Насколько известно нациям, в их головах существует некий «барьер официального языка», который мешает восприятию и общению, кроме как по выше перечисленным правилам. Что, разумеется, расстраивает их ещё сильнее. 

Все нации могут беспрепятственно общаться со своими боссами-людьми и гражданами, так же, как и раньше. По сути, общение между нациями в этой истории сводится к официальным сообщениям от дипломатов и послов — так же, как и в нашем мире.

(Большое спасибо всем тем, кто читал и комментировал изначальное исполнение заявки на anon-meme, и тем, кто читает эту историю здесь!).

П/п: Если Вы заметили, что Канада каким-то странным образом увидел из будки переводчика, как у Франции и Англии побелели костяшки под столом: я не стала это исправлять. Может, это всё его чудо-очки, или будка находилась ну очень близко ;] Но это мелочи. Надеюсь, вам понравилось!


End file.
